A recent technological breakthrough was a class of elastomer-based adhesive devices that have high load capacity, are reusable, easy release and suitable for extended and repeated use. (See, e.g., WO 2012/078249 (PCT/US2011/057309), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.) While the technology substantially advances the state of the art in adhesive technology, there remains a significant and ongoing need for adhesive systems that allow adjustable weight-bearing angles, high-load bearing and highly stable, yet provide simple, non-damaging release and repeated use while being cost-effective to produce.